legend_of_ezonafandomcom-20200214-history
Huoshan Shen
Huoshan Shen is a young 17 year old earthbender from the Earth Kingdom. His primary objective is to help the Avatar, Ezona Johama. Learn and master all four elements so that he will gain the power to battle and ultimately defeat Phoenix King Kogazu. Once he does that, Kogazu's son, Prince Alexander Cifer, will then take over as the new Fire Lord and undo all of the evil things that his father has done. Appearance Huoshan is a fairly tall and lean teenage male. His entire body is wrapped in brown bandages for an unknown reason, he wears black pants, and he wears a dark green bandana around his forehead. He has fair skin, dark green eyes, and he has black hair. Personality Huoshan is a very mysterious, calm, relaxed, and stoic person. He usually spends most of his time alone or simply watching others and observing their behavior. He enjoys reading books, talking to spirits, and green tea.. During battle, Huoshan becomes a headstrong, focused, and defensive individual. He focuses on being defensive and withstanding his enemies' attacks until they leave themselves open for the perfect counterattack. Aside from that, Huoshan greatly hates the Fire Nation and wants to rid the world of Phoenix King Sozai so peace and happiness can be restored once more. Background TBA Story Book One: Inferno During this book, Shen's journey began by setting off by himself on his pet goat gorilla Xixi to find whatever he could to help him defeat the Fire Nation. While riding past the city of Yang Dao, Shen came across Alexander Cifer, Vali Lucifer, and Itami trying to escape from some Fire Nation soldiers. He rescued them and they road off together and stopped at the Misty Palms Oasis and rested for a whole day at a Inn there. Eventually, Shen had learned who all of them were and had discovered that Alex was actually Phoenix King Kogazu's son who was planning to help Avatar Ezona, who they had just met at the Oasis, defeat the Phoenix King so that Alex could take over and become the Fire Lord. They also met a young waterbender named Kenji Nara. Little did they all know, Phoenix King's Kogazu's twin daughters, known as the "Twin Dragons" Princesses Narana and Roha were looking for their younger brother Alex after what happened in Yang Dao. Narana and Roha eventually caught up to all of them and they had a large battle that destroyed the Misty Palms Oasis. In the end, all of them were injured and Narana and Roha were going to kill them all. However, a mysterious man who had saved them all before, had shown up and held off Narana and Roha so they could all escape. Shortly afterwards, they all stopped by a bandits settlement called Ying Tao. They were going to stay there to rest and find Ezona, who had been gravely injured in battle, a medic. But the bandits quickly attacked all of them and discovered Ezona was the Avatar and tried to capture him. Shen and Xixi were thrown in a wooden prison while Alex, Itami, and Ezona tried to escape. But eventually the bandits caught up to them and managed to capture Alex and took him away. But just then, Shen riding on Xixi came to their rescue and they defeated some of the bandits and pursued the ones getting away with Alex. They managed to defeat the bandits pursuing them and nearly caught up with Alex when suddenly Narana and Roha came out of nowhere on their dragons and destroyed the bandits and their sand glider and captured Alex and flew away. At that moment, itami used a grappling hook to grab onto Narana's dragon and jumped on it and engaged in battle with Narana. Meanwhile, Shen jumped high into the sky using earthbending and landed on Roha's dragon and engaged in a battle with her. Eventually, they managed to temporarily defeat them, get Alex back, and escape underground. While underground, they came across the source of the natural spring beneath the Misty Palms Oasis. Afterwards, they ate some of the dragon fruit and drank some of the water they found there and relaxed for a little bit. Suddenly, Narana, Roha and some bandits broke through the ceiling of the underground cave and attacked all of them. So Shen, Ezona, itami, Alex, Vali, and Xixi all escaped through some tunnels only for Narana, Roha, and the bandits to pursue them. As they pursued them, they had a long and dangerous battle in the slippery tunnels as they slid through them launching attacks at one another. Eventually, their intense battle in the tunnels led to the tunnels caving in and only the main gang and Narana and Roha made it out in time. So all of the bandits died. Once they made it out of the tunnel, they fell into a small underground waterfall with a small patch of land in the middle. They proceeded to have another short battle with Narana and Roha there until the ceiling above the waterfall collaspsed and some earth kingdom soldiers on a blimp appeared above them and through down ropes to help them escape from Narana and Roha. However, Narana and Roha managed to run up the walls using firebending and managed to jump towards the blimp. But they missed and almost fell to their death until their pet dragons flew by and picked them up and they followed the blimp and engaged in a massive aerial battle with everyone. At the end of the battle, Narana and Roha were left injured and one of their dragons were killed so they retrated to go get fixed up and get reinforcements. Meanwhile, the gang had landed in Seikatsu City to go get fixed up as well. Little did they know, Narana and Roha were on their way with a giant amount of reinforcements. After arriving in Seikatsu City, a long series of minor events happened that led to most of the gang getting arrested by the metalbending police force in the city. However, in the end, they explained who they were and what their goals were and the chief of police let them all go. After they left on their blimp with Ping, Kenji and some Sun Warriors caught up to them on a dragon and asked them to go with them to the Sun Warriors' ancient city to train Ezona and Alex in the art of firebending. They all agreed, and temporarily left Ping to get to the ancient city faster and eventually... they have all arrived and have began their training. Shortly after arriving, the gang met back up with Vali who had found them after all this time they were seperated ever since Narana and Roha attacked them at Misty Palms Oasis. Ping and his men had also arrived and they found a man hiding out on their ship, a man named Sol Kaizen who tagged along because he was "bored". Due to him not actually causing any harm, they decided to allow him to stay with them on their travels. After a few days of staying at the Sun Warriors' ancient city, the gang decided that it might be best to leave, considering they haven't seen Narana and Roha in a while. So that means that they must be planning something big, so in order to avoid this, they were all preparing to leave soon. However, before they could, next thing they knew a massive army consisting of jet fighter planes, mechas, tanks, and submarines with Narana and Roha flying in front of all of them on their dragons appeared over the horizon heading towards the island quickly. Due to being unprepared, the gang fought desperately alongside the sun warriors to defend their home. However, in the end, the Sun Warriors' ancient city was completely destroyed and most of the sun warriors themselves were wiped out. Luckily, they did manage to take out most of the army and injure Narana and Roha to cause them to retreat in their last remaining submarine. After this happened, the gang got on one last dragon with a few surviving sun warriors and headed to Seikatsu City. Once they arrived, all of their injuries were tended to quickly and they all recovered. However, Xixi was severely injured from the previous battle and didn't make it, so Xixi died. Although, in the middle of the night a mysterious man showed up and resurrected Xixi from the dead and brought him back to life somehow. The man then disappeared. Later on, the gang met a young girl named Nia. Nia initially tried to capture Alex and bring him back to her hometown so he could be captured by fire nation soldiers and be taken to the fire nation and back to his father. But Nia's capture attempt failed when Itami showed up and saved Alex and then captured Nia and brought her back to the hospital where the others were staying to be interrogated. Eventually, Nia revealed that she only tried to capture Alex because the fire nation soldiers who had overruned her hometown had forced to her. If she refused to capture Alex, they threatened to kill her family, so she went ahead and did it. After discussing some things, the gang decided to head to Nia's hometown to free her family from the fire nation soldiers. Sadly, once they got there her entire family was already killed along with all of her friends, so the gang defeated all of the fire nation soldiers there except for a few who escaped and then they all returned to Seikatsu City. Abilities Earthbending Ever since he was little, Huoshan Shen was a natural prodigy in the art of earthbending and grealy excelled at it in all areas. Now that he is nearly a full grown adult, Huoshan Shen has fully mastered earthbending and possess phenomenal abilities. With his earthbending alone, Huoshan can take on multiple benders regardless of what element they're using and take them all done with ease. For he has mastered basically all known earthbending forms and can utilize all known techniques and skills. He is capable of levitating very large rocks and boulders, compressing large rocks into much smaller ones to make them ultra-dense and hard, create earh gauntles, make pillars rise from beneath himself to launch him into the air, sink his opponents into the ground, create earthquakes or fissures, make quicksand, create massive dust clouds to blind his enemies, swim through the ground, create rock hands and feet to slide around on or launch at his opponents with great speed and accuracy, create earth armor, create massive waves of earth and run on them, magnetize himself to other earth-based objects to stick to them, and even earthbend with his mind without using his arms although this is hard to do. Aside from this, Huoshan is also quite skilled in sandbending and can use it to create small sand tornadoes or sandstorms to attack his opponents. But most importantly, Huoshan Shen's most unique skill is his ability to use lavabending. However, he is not that good at it yet and can only create small shuriken out of lava and some molten rocks to use against his opponents in battle. But he continues to practice in it's use so that he will become the greatest lavabender alive. Once he masters this, he intends to move on too learning how to metalbend and then eventually create his own sub-element of earthbending. Overall, Huoshan wants to become the greatest earthbender alive and master all of it. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Male Category:Characters